


Choose Your Own Supernatural Truth or Dare Adventure - Part 5: Reader Takes the Dare

by SaenaLife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Thumb-sucking, sexy truth or dare, why am i surprised there's already a tag for that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaenaLife/pseuds/SaenaLife
Summary: This game of Truth or Dare is picking up speed...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the CYOSTODA (CYOSAMar17) Challenge created by the amazing littlegreenplasticsolder.tumblr.com.

[Part One](https://littlegreenplasticsoldier.tumblr.com/post/157833559025/cyostoda-part-1) \- @littlegreenplasticsoldier

[Part Two](https://littlegreenplasticsoldier.tumblr.com/post/158388069662/cyostoda-part-2-dean-picks-truth) - @gemini75eeyore

[Part Three](https://deandoesthingstome.tumblr.com/post/158415840586/cyostoda-part-3-leah-picks-truth) - @deandoesthingstome

[Part Four](https://rizlowwritessortof.tumblr.com/post/158456111631/cyostoda-part-4-sam-takes-the-dare) - @rizlowwritessortof 

*These links will take you to the stories posted on tumblr.*

 

*********

You tossed back what was left in your glass and set it firmly to the side, resolving to slow down on the whiskey for a bit. If shit was gonna go down, you wanted to _remember_. Glancing around, you realized that there were no bad options in that dingy motel room and decided right then to go for broke. If you didn't get some action tonight, it wouldn't be for lack of trying. Sliding your gaze over to Sam, you paused as if in thought, but really it was just an excuse to take your bottom lip between your teeth, waiting until his eyes dropped to your mouth before you answered in a confident, if slightly hoarse voice.

“Dare.”

A thrill of victory went through you when his smirk slipped a little; he'd expected you to be flustered by his smolder. Granted, a part of you wanted to swoon when he turned that subtle-yet-intense charm in your direction for the first time ever, but neither he nor Dean had ever seen you bring your A-game. It was long past time for them to recognize your skills in this arena. And who knew? Maybe it would finally get you a night with one of them.

It was clear Sam had thought you would choose the safer option of truth and was momentarily caught off guard at your decidedly less-than-flustered response. Before you could tease him at all, Leah was up on her hands and knees, leaning across to whisper in Sam's ear, coincidentally giving him an eyeful of cleavage. Whatever she said made his eyebrows rise as he flicked a speculative glance between you and Dean, whose attention was all for Leah's ass as she knelt in front of Sam.

Moving back to her spot, Leah caught your eye with a mischievous little smile that made you think you'd be thanking her later. Sam cleared his throat, obviously having come to a decision, eyes dark as he looked down at you.

“Alright, Y/N, I dare you to let Dean put his fingers in your mouth.”

Your pulse jumped, but you hid it with a sultry smile, glancing in Dean's direction before looking back to Sam.

“So you want to see me open my mouth for your brother, huh Sam?”

His gaze sharpened and for a split second, you thought he might lean over and kiss you, but the moment passed and he only said, quiet and deep, “Yeah. Yeah I do.”

Holy shit, you might have gotten yourself in too deep here. The air had left your lungs at the look in his eyes, so you turned to face Dean without another word, trying to disguise the fact that you felt a little lightheaded with arousal.

The expression on Dean's face only made things worse. All trace of playfulness gone, there was a stillness about him that reminded you of a predator watching its prey. He stared at you with a look of focused intent, as if you, and what he was going to do to you now, were the only things that would ever matter in the world.

Determined to play this out without cracking first, you looked back calmly, though your heart was beating a wild rhythm in your chest and your whole body was flushed with heat. Running your tongue softly over your lips, you stared into Dean's eyes and allowed your mouth to fall open slightly, with just the tiniest provocative smile tilting at the corners.

You didn't have to wait long. Dean was up on his knees, crossing the small space between you to kneel looming over you where you sat cross-legged against the bed. Staring down at you, he slipped a warm hand along your jaw and trailed the calloused pad of his thumb over the delicate flesh of your parted lips.

With an effort, you held still, suppressing the moan that wanted to break free at the tingling contact and keeping your mouth soft and yielding to his touch. He ran his thumb back and forth a few times before pressing lightly, encouraging you to open a bit more, and dipping in to trace the top edges of your teeth. You couldn't help flicking the tip of your tongue against his skin, inviting a deeper invasion.

Gazing up at him through your lashes, you saw his jaw clench as he pushed harder on your lower jaw, opening your mouth wider and sliding his thumb in to the root. Shifting so that his other fingers gripped your chin, he stroked his thumb back and forth over your tongue, his eyes glued to the changing shape of your mouth as he explored it.

You could feel Sam and Leah's eyes on the two of you, could practically feel their arousal as well as your own. Rather than distract you, that awareness urged you on, pushed you deeper into this unprecedented connection between you and Dean. Giving in to what seemed to be a whole new reality, you curled your tongue against his finger, sucking at it to really taste the salt of his skin.

When he didn't pull back, you let your eyes slip closed with a nearly inaudible moan and gave your instincts free rein. Dragging your teeth gently along the sensitive creases on the underside, you paused to nibble a little at the tip before engulfing the whole thing in the warm, wet cavern of your mouth and sucking hard enough to hollow your cheeks.

Dean jumped and groaned. At the same time, a small gasp floated across the space, nearly drowned out by a muttered “ _jesusfuckingchrist!_ ” from Sam.

Although you would have loved to keep going, you didn't think the game was _quite_ done yet. There was no doubt in your mind that you had won this round, so you pulled away with a lingering kiss to the tip of his thumb and looked up at Dean with a tantalizing smile.

“So... truth or dare?”

*********

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
